In the case of mounting electronic components such as diodes on an electric circuit board, jointing an outer lead of an electronic component to an electric circuit board by soldering has been carried out so far as described in JP 2011-171656 A, and in recent years, mounting technology has been improved, and thus high density mounted boards have been increasing, and down-sizing and integration of mounted circuit board have been progressing.
Also, in the case of making an electric circuit by mounting a plurality of electronic components on an electric circuit board, a heat sink is attached to or arranged on the electronic components for prevention of overheating as described in JP 2013-42030 A.
By the way, in electric circuits to be used on in-vehicle units or industrial machinery, a high heat releasing property as well as down-sizing and integration is demanded.
Namely, in the case of mounting a plurality of electronic components on an electric circuit board, the pursuit of down-sizing and integration leads to a problem of overheating in a narrow area, and in mounting or arranging a heat sink or the like, it is necessary to take a measure for allowing heat releasing from electrical components to be performed efficiently, and it is demanded to totally consider a mounting layout in whole electric circuit including an arrangement of a heat sink.
Also, when providing a heat sink for a plurality of electronic components, it is demanded that manufacturing thereof should be easy.